


You Thought You Caught Me, But Really This Was My Plan All Along

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Let Me Walk a Mile in Your Shoes [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is going to throw down with this tiny ass AI, Gen, Ignis Human Swap AU, Kusanagi realizes he now has three brats to look after and makes sure don't kill eachother, No shame, RIP, Yusaku has made a home in the duel disk, he aint leaving, you can't make him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: In which Ai and Shoichi catch a certain AI Hanoi and Sol are hunting only to find out THEY were the ones ensnared in HIS trapTrope bingo: Locked in





	You Thought You Caught Me, But Really This Was My Plan All Along

Ai and Shoichi stared at the little beings sleeping in the duel disk, then at each other, then back at the eyeball. After a bit the growing awkward silence was starting to get to Ai. And thus Ai does as he does best, opens his damn mouth.

“The fuck is this this?”

“Ai, don’t be rude,”

“No, but seriously, the fuck is it? When I heard Sol and Hanoi were running around looking for this thing, I wasn't expecting it to be so… Squishy? It looks kind of pathetic,” He was wearing that pouty unimpressed look, like when he looked at Shoichi's computers for the first time after they met.

“Now, now, we don’t know what it’s capable of. Let’s check its coding while its knocked out,” Shoichi dragged Ai to sit down in his seat while he put the boys duel disk on the scanner. Hoping to glean why this particular AI was being sought after.

“After all, you don’t look much threat but you’ve been keeping Hanoi on it’s toes the past couple years~” Ai pouted even harder at him, which really didn’t help his argument, all the baby fat still in his cheeks made him too cute. How can anyone find that face threatening in comparison to his Avatar. The little brat stomped to his fridge opening and started to rummage around in it like the little free loading gremlin he is.

“Why must you hurt me so? I am a great and threatening person, _ people shake in my very presence _ ** -OOOO YOU HAVE STRAWBERRY CAKE!” **Taking out the slice of cake Kusangi bought for himself, Ai shamelessly started to eat it not even bothering to ask Shoichi if he could.

Asshole. 

At least he didn’t find his stash of ice cream this time.

_ "Huh?" _

Oh! Its awake. Shoichi turned to the duel disk to see a bright green eye looking back at him. It looked dazed and kind of tired, and rolled around in it's new home trying to get it's bearings.

"Hello, welcome to your new home for a while little A.I., we’ll be keeping you locked in that duel disk for the time being. Hope you don’t mind the small space." The eye gave Shoichi the single most unimpressed look at that response. Shoichi could feel himself deflate in shame a little, like he was being reprimanded.

Holy crap, it had as much power as the looks his mom would give him! That's kind of scary since it's just an eye.

“Ah, welcome to the world of the living, your going to be our hostage from now on little eye-”

_ “Call me that again and I’ll fry your computers,” _

He ended up shivering at the low menacing monotone and even Ai was taken aback by the cold fury radiating from his disk. Seriously what kind of A.I. was this?!?! Though maybe with how scary and strange it was it explains why Hanoi and Sol are after it.

“You should be a lot nicer to the people who saved your disembodied self! Maybe I should send you butt back to Vrains and let those assholes at you-”

_ “Didn’t you just call me a hostage? 1. Your not going to send me back, you put too much effort and painted an even bigger target on your back capturing me. 2. If your trying to get info on them, I have it which is why you captured me in the first place, and finally 3. I could literally expose your operations the moment you send me back,” _

“URK-”

_ “You’re not very bright are you?” _

“I’m gonna-!” Ai launched himself at the smug AI in his duel disk, Shoichi having to hold the scrawny tall boy back from destroying the disk and AI.

Aw man this little guy is going to give them a lot of trouble isn't he?

_ “Besides I can leave when I want to anyway, I just **chose** to come to you two...” _

That made them freeze and they both gave the AI a suspicious look.

“Why?”Ah, Ai was being serious that's not good, he only got like this when he had something malicious up plotting in his head, or flight/fight mode was activated.

_ “We have the same goal, I want Hanoi destroyed too and brought to justice,” _ Wait what? _ “I've been watching you for some time. I think you have the drive and determination to see Hanoi be taken down… Starlight,” _

Shoichi turned to Ai who looked back up at him wearing an identical look of horror and shock.

Fuck they really took a troublesome AI didn't they?

“We uh need to think about this, or talk about this. What do we call you in the meantime? You have a name?”He wasn’t calling the thing AI all the time would get to confusing.

_ “....” _The eyeball finally lost its coolheadedness and just looked, confused?? It moved around in the disk a bit before settling down.

_ “I-I don’t know? I can’t seem to remember,” _ And an AI that can’t even remember its own name.

**Fantastic.**

**Author's Note:**

> SUP YALL THIS AU IS GAINING TRACTION!
> 
> Alot of my fics here are going to have art correspond with it~


End file.
